


safe and sound

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cat Tony Stark, Dog Steve Rogers, Domestic, Fanart, M/M, Pets, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Tony kitty falls asleep in the warm embrace of his best friend and longtime crush puppy Steve
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 148
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang - Fanwork Collection





	safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And knows no other joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077261) by [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda)
  * [Be Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054500) by [HeLovedYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/pseuds/HeLovedYou)
  * [Cat Nap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143987) by [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest)
  * [we'll be alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295481) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * [Lost and Now Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300932) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie)




End file.
